Just A Few Minutes
by Ash04123
Summary: [Germerica] Alfred's having his annual Christmas party, and Ludwig really doesn't want to stay long. Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me.


[Merry Christmas!]

* * *

Ludwig stared ahead at the crowds of other nations smiling, and immediately regretted stepping out of his house today. Of course, it's not as if he actually had a choice. Feliciano wouldn't stop bugging him about coming to the American's annual Christmas party. Personally Ludwig thought it was silly nonsense to hold such a big party every single year. It's not as if anything changed throughout the years.

It would go the same as always. Alfred would bring out his unreasonably large cake, put on his terrible music, and then everyone would try not to murder him for the rest of the night. Last year the American even got cake on his shirt. He liked that shirt.

He was seriously considering not coming this year, however Italy was not having any of that. The other practically clinged onto him until he agreed to go. So, unfortunately, here he was. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he noticed said Italian already running over to meet up with his brother. He sighed when he noticed the way Romano stuck his tongue out at him. How immature.

Ludwig glanced down at the gift in his hands and could feel his eye twitch. He could give Alfred the present and then leave, right? That sounded like a good plan. He thought it over for a moment before deciding that that was the best course of action. He just knew if he had to stay here for more than fifteen minutes that he'd lose his temper. As much as he didn't want to be here, he also didn't want to ruin it for the people who did; especially the American nation who looked forward to this party every year.

So that's what he'll do. He stepped forward and tried to avoid getting dragged into any conversations. The last thing he wanted right now was to have a forced talk with someone. It wasn't like he ever said much anyway, so why did the others even invite him into any conversations? Some part of his brain liked to think it was to give them more slack during the world meetings. Not that he gave it to them regardless.

He was just about to enter the front door when a voice made him freeze in place.

"Bruder!" The voice caused a visible chill to run down his back. He inhaled before turning around and facing the albino that was his brother.

"Hallo, Gilbert." Ludwig responded while keeping a stern face.

"I can't believe Feli actually managed to get you out of the house!" The Prussian smiled at him, but there was nothing sweet in his smile. It was mischievous, as usual.

"Ah, ja. He vouldn't leave me alone. Look, I am only here to bring America zhis present. Do you know vhere he is?" Ludwig hoped that his brother would take mercy on him and not be a nuisance for once. He didn't wish too hard though.

"Maybe," Gilbert's smirk grew as he cackled. Ludwig's patience was already running low.

"Could you tell me?"

"Nah."

"Gilbert."

"Ludwig."

That's it. He exhaled heavily before turning around and walking through the door. Prussia wasn't going to make him stay here any longer. He refused to stay in this noisy environment for a minute longer. He searched around and around beyond dozens of nations. Seriously? It was his own party, but Ludwig couldn't find Alfred anywhere. This was ridiculous.

After a few more minutes of searching around he finally found the American by another crowd of people. He was making wild hand gestures, so Ludwig guessed he was telling another one of his exaggerated stories. Germany cocked a brow before walking over to him. The crowd consisted of England, that one little boy who tried to convince everyone he was a nation, and a few of Alfred's children. The man had fifty of them and it was crazy. The young ones seemed to stare in awe as Alfred continued with his intense story telling abilities.

When Ludwig was just a few feet away he could hear the American. "So then I came in like the hero I am, and swooped down to save the world! I had my guns out and shot the bad guys down like pew pew! There were like a bajillion of them, but that didn't scare me. I sent them packing right home, or worse, to their graves. The bad guys never win!" He announced proudly as he smiled and crossed his arms over his chest as the little ones clapped their hands.

"Wow, Mr. America! I hope I'll be a super cool and powerful nation like you one day!" The wannabe nation, er, Sealand claimed.

"Tch. As if." England rolled his eyes beside him and shook his head.

"You bloody wanker! You'll see! I'll be really powerful one day, and you'll beg to have me as an ally! And you know what? I'll deny you!" The little annoying boy started to give England a whole speech. It was clear they were related.

"Dad, your stories always get crazier each time you tell them." One of Alfred's kids, Pennsylvania, rolled his eyes.

"Aw, cut dad some slack!" Another, (Louisiana?) told his brother.

"Yo pa, wurst lover is here!" The third kid, the popular one who Ludwig knew as New York, suddenly pointed at him.

Ludwig's head was spinning from all the voices, but he was fully aware when he was noticed. "J-Ja, hallo America."

"Oh hey there dude!" Alfred smiled at him and gestured for his kids to go elsewhere. All three started making obnoxious kissing sounds and Germany had to keep his eye from twitching. It was obvious whose children they were, at least. "Thanks for coming man! Did you need something?"

"Ah, nein. I vanted to give you your gift." The German nation held out the present at arms length, and watched as the American tilted his head just slightly.

"Why are you giving it to me now? It's not present giving time!"

"I don't think I'm going to be staying very long," Ludwig answered honestly. Although, when the smile faded from the American's face to be replaced with a look of disappointment he couldn't help the feeling of regret he was suddenly drowned in.

"Oh, wow, really?" The other blond rubbed the back of his head as he nodded. "Alright dude, I guess I can't convince you otherwise. Hey, don't forget your present though!" Before Germany could said anything the other was already running off and disappearing into the crowd.

That boy could run when he wanted to. He sighed and stood there awkwardly as people around him started dancing to the music that just started up. Shoulders bumped against his large figure and he even got kicked a few times. Guilty or not, he was really ready to leave now. Ludwig caught the glimpse of Feliciano from across the room. He was trying to follow Spain and Romano in their dance instructions, or something. That's what it looked like at least.

When Alfred finally returned he was holding a rather large box. Ludwig suddenly felt rather self-conscious of his own gift. Did the American actually get him something good? In all honesty Ludwig just picked the first random item that made him think of the young blond and wrapped it up. Who really knew what to get the nations these days?

Alfred smiled at him in excitement as he held the gift out. "Merry Christmas! Open it! Open it!"

Ludwig blinked in surprise before exchanging presents with the other nation. He stared at his own gift with a spark of interest. What was inside? Was he allowed to open it now? He must have been considering the American was already beginning to rip apart his. Couldn't he have waited until he left?

"Oh," was all that came out of Alfred's mouth as he pulled out a small toy. It looked like a burger, but had a pair of eyes on it like one of Japan's cartoons. Germany swallowed hard as he clutched his own box. Couldn't he have thought of something better? In his defense he was running late on picking out gifts. Still, a burger toy? Why didn't he think of how stupid that was before? He actually felt ashamed in himself. "It's so cute!" Alfred laughed as he put the box down and examined the tiny toy. "Thanks man!"

"You like it?" The German nation stared at him with bewildered eyes. Was the American that easily pleased? He still felt pretty guilty. Maybe his gift is just as bad.

"Yeah! It'll look awesome on my shelf, or something." The American slipped the toy into the pocket of his jacket and gave him an expectant look. Well there was no use in waiting.

Ludwig began to unwrap his gift, slowly, as if he was waiting for something to pop out and scare him. Nothing came out though. Of course not. That was dumb. Once the wrapping paper was off he was left with a decorative box. His eyes flashed to Alfred for a brief moment, only to witness his wide grin. When he focused back on the box he began opening it.

Inside was an assortment of items. Of what, was the question. He had to squint to look inside. The box was dark, and above the lights were changing colors along with the blasting music. Oh the things America had built inside his house.

"I know how stressed out you get during the world meetings. Especially when England starts bickering with me, and yeah. So I like, got you some relaxation stuff!" Alfred genuinely seemed proud of his gift, even if Ludwig caught the nervous body shifts he was doing.

Oh.

Alfred actually got him something beneficial. He actually took his time to pick out something he thought the German would enjoy. If he felt guilty before, then he just felt ten times worse now. Something was clawing at the back of his head. A small voice was whispering all throughout his thoughts and he had to clench his jaw to prevent a headache.

_You're a jerk._

"Danke, America. This means a lot to me." He whispered, almost hoping the music would drown out his voice. He wanted to sink into the crowd and become invisible. Sadly, with his large build and short temper he was sure that would never happen.

"No problem!" Alfred must have really good hearing. The boy didn't move though, and that made the German feel awkward again. What was he waiting for? Ludwig cast his eyes up to the other's face and made out the bright smile he had. Once he caught his gaze he could feel himself freeze. Alfred's eyes were so blue. They looked like they were so full of life.

It actually... made him smile.

"Okay lovebirds!" Another voice screeched into their conversation. The guilt that filled him was quickly replaced with embarrassment as his Prussian brother slung his arm around him. "Oh my, West. I didn't know you vere into young American men! Kesese!"

"You're such a dick, Gil!" Alfred called out. When Ludwig risked a glance at him he was already walking away.

"America, wait!" Ludwig called out, making both the Prussian and American nation freeze. It actually felt like the whole room was staring at him, but he was sure it was all in his mind.

"Yeah dude?" Alfred turn his head just slightly. His face looked red, or at least it looked that way with all the lights flashing about above.

"Merry Christmas, Alfred." Ludwig tried to say with a composed voice. He caught the American's smile as he nodded and continued on his way. He did have a whole party to host, after all.

"Wow, vhat vas zhat?" Gilbert burst out into a fit of laughter next to him.

Ludwig could feel his nostrils flaring as he prepared to give Gilbert a _very_ long talk about how he needed his personal space.

He was definitely going to be using Alfred's gift later; after the party was over with and he was home, of course.


End file.
